Darren Oaklan
Name: Darren Oaklan Gender: Male Age: 15 Grade: Tenth School: Bathurst Homeroom: Ms. Gussie's Class Hobbies and Interests: Sleep, when he can afford it Appearance: Darren is about five feet and ten inches tall, and you can tell he hit that height recently, he's rather gangly and hunches over in a way that shows he just finished a growth spurt. His hair is dirty blonde and is usually well past the clean crew-cut he likes to keep, and the very observant might notice he has some grey hairs around his temple. He usually has bags under his eyes and his face is very thin and gaunt while still appearing youthful. His eyes are a bright blue and he posses a definite lady-killer smile despite what could be seen as premature aging affecting the rest of his appearance. Biography: Darren and his three years younger brother Maximillian were orphaned before either of them can remember. They were told their parents had died in a car crash and that was enough for both of them as they were. Together, they were shuffled through foster homes until they found one set of surrogate parents that worked with them, the Stevonsons. Mr. Stevonson was a real estate agent, Mrs. Stevonson a doctor, and Darren and Max got just about everything they ever needed. They were both put through school with good grades, both boys doing their best to do well. Darren remained at the top of his class until middle school. Tragedy struck the two brothers once again, though. Mrs. Stevonson herself passed away in a hospital accident after a cart holding medical supplies was accidentally pushed into her, sending her down a flight of stairs with the cart coming after, breaking her neck violently and cutting her body with glass from beakers and needles. Mr. Stevonson did his best to cope and continue looking after Darren and Max, but he was slowly falling into alcoholism. By this point Darren had his first job, and did his best to help the family and give Mr. Stevonson a break, but eventually he was fired from his work. Darren took on another one to pick up the slack. Still alcoholic and depressed, Mr. Stevonson has done his best to achieve another occupation, but seems to fail consistently. Max is left often neglected, but Darren still opts to help with Max's homework and support him through school, along with supporting the household. Darren still rarely misses school and maintains an honor roll grade in his advanced classes. He's been threatening to break under the stress of it all for a long time, but it never seems to happen, he remains optimistic him and his brother will get through their hardship and never seems to need to slow down, though he's starting to show physical signs of wearing out no matter how hard he fights... Darren's grown up with nothing consistent in his life but his brother, and looks out for him constantly. He would do anything to keep his life from falling apart and that's where he truly shines - holding everything together when all it does is crumble to pieces. He shoulders every burden that comes his way to improve his circumstances and support his little brother. Though around others he's very passive, when it comes to solving problems Darren is very pro-active and does whatever is necessary to set things right. Advantages: Darren has pushed himself to his limits repeatedly, and knows how to endure through anything he needs to. His devotion to his brother drives him to be there for him at any cost - likely, even murder. Disadvantages: As a human being, he's at his breaking point and may not stand up to the psychological and physical pressures of SOTF. Number: B32 --- Designated Weapon: Dull Katana Conclusion: B32's performance is totally dependent on whether he thinks his fellow students are a problem, or if SOTF is a problem. Care to guess which one we're hoping for? The above biography is as written by Jotun. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: '''Jotun '''Kills: None Killed by: '''Paris Persphone '''Collected Weapons: '''Dull katana (issued weapon) '''Allies: Enemies: Mid-game Evaluation: End-game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads The various threads that contained Darren. In order from first to finish. *Nothing at the Cost of Everything *Bullseye *Barbie Girl *Natural Disaster Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Darren Oaklan. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V2 Students